


The Fate That We Have

by thepauperfan



Category: BTOB
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Death, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepauperfan/pseuds/thepauperfan
Summary: "You are dead." Hoon's voice echoed in my ears.Yes, I am. And if it couldn't get any more tragic, people I left behind don't even remember I existed.I stared blankly at the mirror which by the way doesn't show my reflection.I see nothing.It was as if I have never lived at all.





	1. Chapter 1

I had a dream last night. A terrible dream. I was on my way home from work and driving my car, when I heard a loud crash. Something hit my back, I bumped my head on the steering wheel hard that I lost consciousness. Usually, I forget about it the next morning. But this time I remember every detail of it and it is kinda stuck in my head that when I opened my eyes it felt light and stings in a very weird way. Seems like a hangover when I didn't even drink. I twisted and turned on the bed. I had a glance of the clock on the side table.

9:01 AM

I rushed to sit up but my head is too painful that I had to lie back. I have 10AM hiphop class and here I am. I reached for my phone on the side table but it's not there, maybe I left it in the studio.

"Minji!" I shouted. She is my bestfriend. We live together in a Condominium since we started working in the city."Can you give the studio a call?"

No answer.

I slowly stood up. Trying to walk with my eyes closed because of the lingering pain.

"Can you give the studio a call?"

Again, no answer. I slowly opened my eyes. She's sitting on the couch, her feet raised on the coffee table in front of her.

"Minji?" I raised an eyebrow at her. What is wrong with this girl? She is like this when she's mad but I don't remember having a fight with her. I reached for the telephone instead and dial the studio's number.

"Hello?" someone said from the other line.

"Hi Jihyun! This is Hae, I'm sorry but I can-"

"Hello? Hello?"

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

Jihyun hung up.

I went outside after getting dressed. Hoodie and PJs since the studio is just nearby. Maybe I was busy minding the pain on my head that I didn't see children running my way. I abruptly closed my eyes for a second waiting for a huge impact. But the boys ran passed through me. What just happened?! Suddenly, the loud screeching sound I heard from my dream buzzed on my ear. I covered them using my hands as if it would help. Slowly sitting on the floor. It stopped then there was silence. A deafening silence.

"Haeun" someone called my name. The voice is not familiar. 

A guy appeared in front of me. Brushed-up, blonde hair, taller than I am (well, everyone is taller). I didn't even know how and when he got right in front of me.

I stood up. "W-Who are you?" I stepped backward. I never saw someone glow like this. You know that certain glow when you see a celebrity? No, more than that. He's shining so much that I can't look at him properly.

"I'm Hoon, nice to meet you!" He has an angelic smile, it could've floored me if I'm not confuse and if I'm not in the middle of the road with a hoodie and pajamas.

"Okay, but what the hell's happening? The children earlier just passed through me. A-Am I.."

He nodded."You had a car accident last night. Your soul went home though, dressed up and sleep like nothing happened because that is what your body usually do and you get used to it but, yeah."

"No!" I yelped."That was a dream." What the hell is he talking about?

He came closer and looked at me in the eyes. I was too confused to move. He combed my hair using his finger and clipped hair strands at the back of my ears.

"Here, your head is aching right now because this is the cause of your death." The pain slowly went away as he traced a line on my forehead.

"N-No." I laughed nervously."This can't be." Tears find their way to my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, jagi."

"Who are you then? God? Grim-reaper? Guardian Angel?"

He nodded, raising his right hand slightly."The latter part."

"You're joking. Where are your wings?"

"Oh, yes." he chuckled because it looks like he forgot." Huge pair of snow white wings showed up from his back and levitated him to the air. It's beautiful, it suits him. 

I shooed the thought away. "Still, I can't die!"he said something but I am too busy to hear. "Oh right, I'm still dreaming. How can an angel even appear in front of me? Yes, I'm dreaming." I slapped my face and it didn't hurt. So, I guess I am still in my dream.

"That won't hurt. I told you, you are dead. You can no longer feel physical pain when you died. The pain from your accident, which I took away earlier was the last one."he said. If I am really dead or what? He is savage as he can be.

But..

Wait..

Am I really?

Dead?


	2. Chapter 2

"Jagi, can you stop crying already?" Hoon folded his arms against his chest. I am now sitting on a swing at the playground while he is across me leaning his right shoulder on the barracks.

I sobbed. "My name is Hae!"

"Jagi is a term of endearment."

"As if I don't know! Tell me about it while I'm crying because I'm dead." I snarled."Are you even sure you are my guardian angel? Because if you are? This explains why I died young." I used the back of my hands to wipe my tears but they continue to fall."Why can I even feel pain in my heart when I'm dead?! Cut it out if you're joking!"

"Whoa! Can you breathe while talking? First of all, emotional pain will stay before you go up there. If you would really go up there." he hand-gestured "up"."Second, it is your fate to die. Why are you hating on me? I'm here to be with you, can I hear a thank you?"

"How can I thank you? You are supposed to console me."

"I would if that can do anything but apparently, no. So, I am saving my energy for my tasks."

I cried really loud. My supposed to be guardian angel is not helping. How can I die so young? I'm just 26, this is the crucial time to make decisions that would define my life. At least, that is what I thought. I have enjoyed my life that I never thought of my clock stopping. I know this is all our end but I never thought this would be quick. Now that I am here, I am thinking of how I lived my life. Did I live my life right? Is it a good-end? How about my family? The last time I saw my Mom was when we fought about living in the city. My younger step-brother who was 5 when I left the house. My friends? Oh I only have one. Minji and I were inseparable. She would be sad without me. And Minhyuk..

"Gosh! LEE MINHYUK!" I shouted.

Hoon lost his balance and trip himself. "You scared me, jagi."

"I need to find Minhyuk."

"Who is he?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure you are my angel? Minhyuk, my boyfriend."

"Oh, the short guy."

I rolled my now puffy eyes."You are about his height too." Shrugging his shoulders he hid his wings and walk."Where are you going?"

"I need to see him"

"I thought you are an angel?" I asked creasing my forehead."Can we teleport? Fly? Why did you hide your wings?"

"Well, I used to do those. But these days I can no longer do them, I don't know why. I can't fly real high now. You walk, you won't feel pain on your feet anyway."

I stood up."You know what? If I haven't seen your wings planted beautifully on your back earlier? I would think you are a scammer. Are you a scammer?"

He faced me, both of his hands on his waist."It's the first time we met, jagi. Why are you being so mean to me?" we started to walk side by side.

"How can you expect me not to be? You came out of nowhere telling me I'm dead." tears are forming again on my eyes.

"Okay, okay" he raised his arms to the air as if to surrender. "Don't cry anymore jagi. You are in pain now but soon you will feel nothing." I don't know if that's actually good, just imagine having nothing left."Look at your eyes. They are all puffy and red."

"How do I look?" I turned to look at my reflection on the glass wall of a coffee shop. But I saw nothing. Where is my reflection?"Gosh." I am so afraid that I started to cry again. 

"Oh no." I saw him palmed his face."Sorry. You won't see your reflection from now on." he held my hand and dragged me away from the coffee shop."There are a lot of things you should know. We'll talk as we headed to Minhyuk's house. I will let you sink things in one by one."

It is really weird to walk on the busy streets of this town without people bumping on you. No one can see us. People, cars passed through us. I watched how everything went smoothly through me. It's both amazing and sad. We even ignore stop lights. I automatically stopped from time to time like I used to. Hoon noticed and held my hand real tight so I won't be bothered.

"I thought you might ask what you are still doing in here but maybe you were crying so much you already forgot. We have a lot of things to do. A lot of unfinished business to take care of."

I remained silent. Thinking. Why is it too early? I still want to do a lot of things. I looked up."What should I do now? Aren't you giving me another chance?" Just like that, Kang Haeun died at 26.

"You listen, jagi. He actually gave you a chance. He gave you 40 days, 40 days to change every single thing that went wrong."

"How can I do that when I'm a mere soul with no body?"

"You are doing it with me. Remember? I'm your angel."

"Oh, I almost forgot because we are walking." I teased.

He stopped again, I thought he's going to be mad this time but I realized where we are."Now, we are not. I might not use my teleportation for a while and all I can do is to levitate but I can do other things like fast forward the ti-."

"Minhyuk!" I excitedly aim to run when Hoon dragged me again.

"Listen first before you go in there." his face grew serious."He doesn't remember you."

"What do you mean? He remembers me, I'm his girl. He might be sad right now that I am gone but I know he still knows me."

"No one in this world remembers your existence."


	3. Chapter 3

"You are talking nonsense." I pulled my hand from his and went through inside. I roamed around the house, found him in his room playing wii."Minhyuk.." I whispered. I tried to hug him but my body passed through him just like that. "Minhyuk..what am I going to do? I died too early. We had a lot of dreams but now you are left alone."I sobbed. I don't know if dying doubled the pain I am feeling. But sure thing, this pain is killing me. Wait, I'm dead.

"No physical contact, jagi." Hoon appeared from the TV wall."Aigoo, I never thought I will use stairs as an angel."

Bzzt. Bzzt.

Minhyuk's phone rang. He paused his game then put his phone on loudspeaker. I peeked from his back to check who called. " I never met anyone named Se Ra around Minhyuk. Who is she?

"Can we meet?" the girl said on the other line.

I turned to Hoon who is now lying on Minhyuk's bed using his arms as pillow."Who is he talking to?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. Why did I even expect him to know?

Minhyuk ended the call. He reached his clothes and started to prep himself up, undressing. I grabbed Hoon outside.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen all of those?" he asked. I hit him on the shoulders."I don't feel any of that too, I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes at him."You are really not my angel. " 

He held his chest as if he was hurt. "That, I felt."

Minhyuk's door slammed open as he hurried down stairs. We tailed him outside and on the bus station too. 

"His car is sitting on the garage. Can you remind me why is he waiting for a bus?"

"He loves to take a bus alone on a weekend, it weirdly helps him write songs. He's a part-time composer." I defended. "Can we ride a bus?"

He nodded."We can just walk tho, I can speed up the time when there's only you and I on the frame."

"No, I'm not walking." I shook my head."How do things work now? I mean, I thought no contact?"

"You are one lazy soul. No physical contact with living things. You can touch non-living but only if you allow yourself to. Like, when you want to."

The bus stopped in front of us and we get in. I sat beside Minhyuk while Hoon just sat at the back.

"We don't have to pay." I smiled for the first time since a while ago looking at Hoon, when I realized.

"Are you enjoying it now?"  
I threw a glare at him.  
"What's that face? You are prettier when you smile."

I ignored Hoon and just focused on Minhyuk. He looks really nice on his sky blue polo and white undershirt. He's wearing denim shorts that reached half of his knees and just slip-ons. He really likes dressing up. He knows fashion better than I do.

"Where are you up to, babe?" I know he can't hear me but sitting with him like this makes me feel that everything is back to normal.

The bus made a stop and school girls started to fill the empty seats. A girl came to sit beside Minhyuk that I had to stood up, apparently because from what they are seeing, my seat is empty. I went at the back where Hoon is sitting. I bet I got a long face now, my face must be all red. I know 'cause I can feel it.

"You can't be with a person in a place at once like that, if you stayed there for too long you will start to feel a certain pain." he lectured.

"I have felt a lot of pain right now, it doesn't matter to me anymore." I just sat there looking at Minhyuk. I never thought I would stare helplessly at his back. As if we never loved each other."Tell me everything, does he really not know I have lived?"

"At last, you want to listen." he now folded his arms against his chest. "I don't know if this had happened before. But I was called for a meeting the night you died. Jagi, you might've done a huge mistake when you were alive that He," he pointed his index finger up."decided to punish you."

"I don't remember doing anything really bad though. Yes, I partied a lot and I did drink until dawn. But everyone does that, but why me?"

"I, myself, doesn't have memories of what really happened. So, as I told you earlier you have 40 days. You have 40 days to make 3 people remember that you existed."

"How am I supposed to do that?" 

"How are we supposed to do that?" Hoon sighed."First, we need to get out of here."

"What? No." But Hoon already grabbed me by the arm."Hoon!" For a couple of seconds I blinked my eyes close, when I opened them we were already in front of my house at the province.

"There are a lot of things to deal with before him. Here we are."

"I thought you can no longer teleport?"

We headed inside." Look at the time."

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. That was my great grandfather's clock so it is really old but as far as I know it still works.

"12:00 PM?" I creased my forehead.

"Yes, we walked for 22 hours. You didn't notice because I am that great."

I rolled my eyes at his claim.

"Ma, I'm home." from the door, my brother came out. I was too excited I ran towards him.

"Ilsung!" But I forgot that I can no longer hug him. Worst, he doesn't even remember he had a sister. My heart is being squeezed.

"How's school?" I heard Mom from the kitchen. Ilsung unbuttoned his polo and threw it to the laundry basket as if it was a basketball ball. He's gotten so much cuter now that he's older. The last time I saw him, he still doesn't know how to get dressed by himself.

"Good." he answered. I stood up and still crying. I looked around, everything in here proved that I didn't really exist. I'm not on the framed family pictures. Even my 18th birthday photo was no longer hanging on the wall where it used to. Trophies and awards from dance competitions are gone. I walked towards my used to be room and it's not how I left it. It became a storage room. I cried really hard. I ran towards the kitchen to see Mom. Oh how I miss to see her in the kitchen, cooking in her favorite apron. When I was a kid, I love watching her back from my seat. She would cook and I would wait for my food to be served. How stupid I am to think that I know everything when I grow up?

"Mom, I'm really scared. I don't know what to do now."


	4. Chapter 4

From my peripheral view, I saw Hoon approaching me. I am now sitting on a rusty swing at this abandoned playground not too faraway from home. My childhood friends and I used to play a lot here as a kid, until the owner of the space migrated abroad and no one was left to maintain it. Tall grasses invade. Everything that is made out of metal tarnished, while everything that is made out of wood became a home for parasites. Rumors then started to spread that it is haunted. True enough.  
"What if I don't want to do anything about all of this?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Hoon, what if I'm against it? How would I even do that? I don't even know what I did wrong to receive a punishment like this."  
"That is why we need to know. If you don't do this, you will turn into ashes and will no longer live again."  
"I don't care. I don't care anymore." I reached for his hand."Let's just go to a place I've never been."  
I thought Hoon would insist to stay but the next thing I know it's already dark and we are at somewhere high. City lights can be seen from here.  
"Just in time!"  
"Where are we?" I asked as I lie down comfortably on the grass, pillowing my arms.  
"A place you've never been."  
I was lost in the moment."Out of the country?"  
Hoon laughed."Of course no! Why would you think of that? If we go some place further we might use a lot of your time."  
"I don't care though." I pouted.  
Hoon sat beside me."Think about it, jagi."  
"So, tell me about you."I said, smiling. Maybe I was too tired to cry more.  
"What about me?"  
"You know, how you became an angel? What are you doing as angel? And now that I'm gone what are you going to do next?" it still amazes how I am with an actual angel. I mean it's not everyday in your life that you can see him. Oh yeah, I no longer live.  
"I was born an angel."  
"Oh, do you have parents too?"  
He shook his head."No, but I grew up with you. When you were born, I was born too."  
Now, some of the things are making sense like when Mom used to tell a story about me playing alone but laughing hard like I have someone with me. She used to say I was playing with my angel.  
"But still, I am gifted. I already have wings at 0 year old, I have powers to protect you from getting hurt."  
"How do you usually spend your day?" I was curious.  
"I usually tag along with you."  
"So you used to watch me? So you know everything?" I automatically covered my mouth using my hand.  
"No, I gave you a lot of privacy. Since you are a woman with secrets."  
I chuckled."What are you talking about?"  
"Yes you are. You usually locked up to your room and make a spell on how you are going to make your 6th grade crush works."  
"Shut up. I didn't, I don't remember. But for sure you know a lot about me."  
"That is why jagi, I want you to do this. You didn't live here on Earth for nothing. They need to remember you."  
I didn't answer. My smile just faded away and looked blankly at the stars.  
"Hoon, I'm hungry."  
He sighed deeply."You can't be. You can crave but you will no longer feel hunger."  
"And I crave for pasta and pancakes and frappe! Everything will be for free now!" I sat up excitedly at the thought.  
"No, you are not. Just stay lie down." He pushed me on the forehead with his index finger. I'm tired from all the walking for 2 days."  
I sat up again."That's fine, you won't feel your feet hurting anyway.  
"I can't believe you."  
"Please? Please?" I put my hands together pleading.  
He stood up."Fine, it will take 3 hours to arrive at the nearest food park." He offered his hand.  
"Yay!" I grabbed them to stand up."You're the best!"  
"Liar."

We walked through the woods for a little while then we arrived at the food park named Heiber.  
"How can we eat?" I asked Hoon.  
"You can only eat what has been served on the table. As long as the person doesn't finish the food yet, you may eat. They won't see that you're eating or the food is being eaten not until they finish it themselves."  
"Okay! Let's begin!"  
I picked out the one which ordered most of the menu. A girl with blonde pixie cut hair. She looks like she's my age as well.  
"Hey, you're a huge eater."  
I told the girl. But of course, she can't hear me so I started to dig in.  
"Jagi, take it slow." Hoon sat across my seat.  
"She might finish them already so I need to hurry. I want to eat these all."  
Hoon got himself fries and pizza too.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

The girl's phone rang. Seemed like she got a message. I peeked at her phone.  
It says: "Can't make it today, babe." So, she's not alone and has someone to eat all of this. Apparently, he/she won't be coming.  
"Hey. Don't meddle with her business." Hoon said.  
The girl's aura suddenly became gloomy, tears started to race from her eyes.  
I suddenly lost my interest in eating and just looked at her.  
She then dialled someone on her phone."Can you get me? I'm at Heiber."  
I leaned my ear on her phone to hear the other line's response. Hoon just levitate in front of me, on the table. Sitting legs crossed, arms crossed too.  
"Why? What happened? Oh okay, 10 minutes." the girl hang up. She's crying really hard now.  
"You curious cat, let's just go."  
"Do you have any idea what's going on?"  
"No. How can I know?"  
"Come on Hoon, tell me all the things you can't do." I teased. He pouted this time and went back to his seat.  
"I'm just kidding!" He is totally pissed.  
The girl stood up and headed to the exit.  
"Let's follow her." I tagged along while Hoon stayed.  
She sat on the bench outside the store. Her eyes on her feet, trying not to cry.  
I sat beside her. She's pretty, I bet she'll look fine as well without her drunk blush and peach lip tint. She dressed up like someone I wanted to be friends with. Cherry printed off-shoulder dress reaching the end of her knees and blocked red wedges. I realized, even when I wore something fancy when I was alive I end up dying and now sitting on my pjs not giving a damn care. I sighed. She shouldn't cry for someone who didn't want to see her. Life is too short for that.  
I don't know but her sadness is contagious. I am now staring at my feet too. There might be fun things that I can do now, on the contrary, imagine all that I can no longer do.  
"Hey, what happened?" I slowly looked up, a really tall guy is now standing in front of me. No, in front of the girl. White skin, small eyes, pointed nose, pouty, red lips and permed charcoal hair.  
"Sungjae!" the girl jumped at the guy , hugging him."I'm sorry you have to come here."  
I suddenly want to have someone for me too. Someone who will save me from everything. Then, there's Hoon.  
"Let's go." irritability on Hoon's voice. This grumpy angel.  
"Hoon!" I hugged him real tight."You are all I have now."


	5. Chapter 5

Hoon and I spent the next couple of days just having fun. We went to places and ate a lot.  
"This is amazing!" I exclaimed. Now we are heading to the beach.  
"Just to remind you jagi, it has been 5 days already."  
"Don't be a pooper."  
He sighed."I need to go somewhere. Will you be okay if I leave you for a while?"  
"Go on, it's not like I'll harm myself. Remember when I'm dead?"  
Hoon rolled his eyes at my sarcastic remark. "I'll be back." Then he disappeared as if he was summoned, white butterflies scattered. Good gracious! Been seeing a lot of unbelievable things but I still freak out everytime.

"Please don't see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies  
Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see.." someone is singing. It's so good I had to follow the where it's coming from.

"Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorrow  
Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand  
I'd be damned Cupid's demanding back his arrow.." I found him sitting on the shore. He's wearing just white shirt and khaki pants. His slippers beside him, letting the waves touch his feet.

"So let's get drunk on our tears and  
God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young.."

"It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run.." I sat beside him and   
sang together with him.  
"Searching for meaning  
But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?"

Suddenly, I was singing alone. When I look at him, his eyes were pinned at me.  
"Who are you?" he asked. I was shocked myself, I screamed. Can he see me? It's the first time in 5 days that someone other than Hoon can actually see me. So, it's not just me.  
"A-Are we the same?" he's still in shock while I already figure it out.  
"You can now calm yourself down, you are starting to creep me out."  
"Why can I see you?"  
"We are at the same phase I guess. Anyway, it's really nice to meet someone like me."  
"Sinners?"  
"What the heck?" I creased my forehead in disgust.  
"That's what we are though."  
"Fine, do you know what happened to you?"  
"Of course." I beamed at him in excitement."No."  
I rolled my eyes heavenwards."Oh my God. Can I speak with someone who is actually making sense?"  
"By the way, I am Lee Changsub." he extended his hands to me, smiling.  
I reached for it then shook it. This will do. It's way better than being alone with Hoon. At least we have someone to talk to now."Kang Haeun, Hae"  
"So where's your angel?" he asked, like it's a normal conversation.  
"Some meeting up there. You?"  
"Mine too. There must be a general assembly or something." we laughed at the same time.

I folded my pjs util my knees and put away my slippers so I can feel the water on my feet.  
Changsub kept looking at me skeptically.  
"What?" I had to ask.  
"Is that what you were wearing when you died?"   
"No. I was wearing my dance outfit, if I remember it right."  
We are now both staring at the sea while talking.  
"Dance outfit?"  
"I ran a studio with my bestfriend. I taught dances, all dances. You?"  
"I change my clothes once in a while. I was on hospital gown when I died."  
I felt envious of him."How did you change your clothes?! Tell me!" I shook his shoulders. For the past few days I don't care about what I wear because I thought I can't do anything about it. I can't believe Hoon didn't tell me. I know no one can see me like when I was alive and roaming around with my pjs is okay but wearing a pretty dress is way way better. At least I still look good.  
"Find your own clothes."  
"How? I mean, all my things are gone."  
"How did you even changed to that after your accident?"  
I was in deep thought."How did I change?" I remember going home, entering the house and the room. When I opened the closet I was too lazy to rummage because my body wants to go to bed. I'm actually wearing my pjs that I gave to Minji because she likes the pig print and the White hoodie that's originally mine but Minji kept on using because she usually feels cold. Slippers are what we use randomly because we have the same feet size.  
"You can change on something that you share ownership with a person. Like me, I was born the eldest and I had 2 siblings. They were both boys so hand-me-downs."  
"Oh." I mentally counted clothings that Minji and I shared living together.

"Jagi," I jumped when I heard Hoon's calling just beside my ear.  
"Hoon!" I was about to complain how he scared the hell out of me but he's now looking at Changsub.  
"Who are you?" Hoon stood up, grabbed my arm and drag me to his back.  
Changsub was taken aback, standing up.  
"Cool it down Hoon. He's Changsub."  
"Hi" Changsub offered his hand but Hoon refused it. This angel surely has a temper.  
"Where's yours?" Hoon asked. From what I see, Hoon already knows what's going on.  
A bright light came out of nowhere as it grew brighter and brighter, a girl just appeared. She shines as Hoon. She looks like an expensive porcelain doll who came out from a box. Long, curly, brown hair, pointed nose, hazelnut eyes. She's wearing a moss green dress, reaching half of her knees. She's barefooted like Hoon.  
"Who are they?" her voice is sweet, I could sleep to it. She's so beautiful.  
"H-Hi! I'm Kang Haeun, you can call me Hae." I waved at her."While this is Hoon."  
She and Changsub exchanged looks before turning again to me.  
"Hi! I'm Chorong. Changsub's angel." she released her beautiful wings.  
"Ahh, cut it out Chorong. You don't need to show-off."  
I glared at Hoon when he's about to put out his as well. Really, what's wrong with these angels?  
"Progress?" Hoon's face suddenly became serious.  
"Hopeless."  
"Hey, I can hear you." Changsub retorted.

As soon as Chorong and Changsub left hand in hand, I turned to Hoon. "So when are you planning to tell me I can change my clothes?"  
"Well, I thought you don't care."  
I rolled my eyes and held his hands. His face grew red. What is wrong with him?  
"What? Take me to my studio."

In no time, we are already at my lair. It actually feels really weird not being able to be here for a week for someone who dances for a living. Minji and I took up Business Administration in College but we planned things out. We didn't join a lot of dance competitions for nothing. My mom got really mad when I told her I'll still pursue my dream. Of course, she doesn't want me to do it and kept telling me it won't make any money or that it is not practical. I left the house when I was 22 with only dreams and a little money to start. 3 years later, I got nothing to regret except I haven't step in my house since I left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a product of my imagination. Bare with me, I am no expert. But thank you for being here!
> 
> xoxo~  
> Twt: @thepauperfan_


End file.
